The Scarf
by Kirinenko
Summary: Yukio está enfermo con un resfriado. Y lleva una bufanda. Sus estudiantes se han cuestionado por eso; excepto porque es Rin el que está detrás de todo. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Love Psycho

ID: 1229140

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los sonidos de la abyecta miseria hacían eco por toda la clase de la academia. Pero, en un giro de los acontecimientos, esto no procedía de Rin – luchando con la parte más nueva de trabajo – o de Shima – por molestar a Izumi – sino del escritorio del profesor.

Yukio estornudó de nuevo y cogió otro pañuelo de la caja de su escritorio. Los estudiantes le miraron.

No era la visión de Yukio enfermo lo que llamó su atención, realmente no. Después de todo, ya habían sido informados por Rin de que Yukio estaba enfermo – y por tanto no iba a la escuela normal, a pesar de las protesta por lo contrario, Rin le había trazado una raya a su hermano y le había obligado a quedarse en el dormitorio – pero eso, a pesar de sus impulsos, le hizo negarse a dejar un sustituto para las clases de después. Decir que Rin estaba molesto por su 'obstinado hermano menor, ese estúpido cuatro ojos' sería una subestimación.

(No es que a alguien le sorprendiese la reacción de Rin por Yukio estar sufriendo de cualquier manera. La última vez que un afortunado demonio logró anotar un golpe, no tuvo tiempo de celebrar ya que fue arrasado rápidamente por un molesto Rin que empezó a hacer escándalo por su hermano, el resto de los demonios lo ignoraban a menos que se acercaran demasiado; ante lo cual sufrían el mismo destino del primero. Huelga decir que rápidamente entendieron el mensaje y el resot de los estudiantes se vieron obligados a tomar el relevo ya que los demonios se centraron exclusivamente en ellos, para la ira de Bon. No es que Rin no tuviese una razón para preocuparse, ya que fue un golpe bastante malo después de todo).

No, que Yukio estuviese resfriado no les sorprendía. Era la bufanda de un verde brillante alrededor de su cuello lo que lo hacía. Nadie, ni siquiera Bon, podía describir la razón detrás de esto.

Mientras Yukio intentaba limpiar sus fosas nasales – sus esfuerzos durarían alrededor de un minuto – captó la mirada fija de Konekomaru. Siendo esta la quinta vez que pillaba a un estudiante mirando y sin hacer su tarea – además de Shiemi, que estaba siempre mirando – Yukio suspiró.

"Está bien. Ya que, obviamente, tenéis alguna pregunta, por favor soltadla ya para que volváis a hacer vuestro trabajo"

La clase se estremeció un poco por eso –excepto Rin, el cual, por una vez, era la única persona que estaba concentrada allí exclusivamente en el trabajo, intercambiando seguidamente miradas.

Bon terminó siendo el que habló "Solo nos estábamos preguntando, profesor… el propósito de esa bufanda…" el calor del verano todavía estaba presente, aunque en una cantidad más reducida, después de todo.

Yukio tuvo que sonreír un poco por la confusión, y miró rápidamente a su hermano, el cual había dejado su tarea por interés en lo que Yukio iba a responder. Yukio volvió a mirar a la clase para responder pero se retrasó por un repentino ataque de tos. El sonido no hizo nada en la confianza de los demás sobre la salud de su profesor, especialmente Shiemi, la cual cambió de una ligera preocupación a una mezcla de curiosidad y verdadera preocupación, y Rin parecía liso para cambiar a modo de hermano mayor – pero, por suerte, no duró mucho tiempo.

Una vez que recuperó el aliento, Yukio volvió a hablar "Bueno, es para ayudar con mi tos, de hecho"

Esto obviamente confundió y sorprendió a todos "¿De verdad? ¿Cómo funciona eso?" había preguntado Konekomaru.

"El calor de la bufanda ayuda a que los glóbulos blancos de mi sangre luchen contra las bacterias de mi garganta" Yukio respondió suavemente "He estado haciendo esto desde que era pequeño y siempre funciona"

Todos los estudiantes parecían impresionados "Wow, Yuki-chan…" Shiemi parecía asombrada por esto – aunque no es que fuese algo extraño cerca de Yukio "¿Te diste cuenta de esto cuando eras solo un niño?"

Yukio se detuvo, una mirada extraña en sus ojos.

 _Hace casi nueve años…_

Yukio se sentía fatal. Totalmente horrible. Horrible tipo 'siento-que-me-voy-a-morir'.

La navidad – y el cumpleaños de los gemelos – había ido bien. Muy bien. Como lo fue en Año Nuevo. Pero después de todo eso, su cuerpo enfermizo aparentemente decidió que era hora de 'ponerse terriblemente mal'.

Estornudó.

No era la primera vez que se enfermaba, pero esta vez se sentía de lo peor. Yukio se hizo una bolita en su cama y se preguntó por qué su hermano no había enfermado con él. Por supuesto, Yukio siempre había sido testigo de la fuerza antinatural de su hermano, así que pensó que era por eso por lo que Rin no enfermaba.

'Quizás le di toda mi fuerza a él antes de que naciésemos…' se preguntó Yukio, ligeramente agrio. Normalmente, no era él quien pensaba mal de su hermano – era algún tipo de héroe para él – pero estaba muy enfermo y, por tanto, estaba de mal humor.

Un tímido golpe en la puerta captó su atención "Pasa" respondió Yukio, hundiéndose rápidamente tras eso en otro ataque de tos. Cuando terminó, Yukio abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con una mirada muy preocupada de su hermano mayor "Hermano…"

"¿Estás bien, Yukio?" Rin se mordió el labio mientras veía a su hermano sufriendo. Rin odiaba cuando Yukio estaba herido o con algún tipo de dolor. Desafortunadamente para él, un resfriado no era algo que pudiese golpear en respuesta.

Siendo incapaz de ayudar a Yukio… Rin descubrió que lo odiaba. Incluso más que cuando la gente lo llamaba "demonio".

Yukio negó lentamente con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta de Rin. No se molestó en mentirle a su hermano, ya que tenía la extraña habilidad de saber cuándo lo estaba haciendo. Lo cual era extraño, Yukio tuvo que preguntárselo a sí mismo, pues su padre y los demás eran bastante capaces de mentirles sin ningún berrinche por eso. Quizás era solo algo que tenía con él. Cosas de hermanos.

Rin frunció el ceño, retirado entonces las manos de detrás de su espalda. Yukio le echó la culpa al frío por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Parpadeó ante la tela verde brillante que se le presentó "Hermano… ¿qué es esto?"

"Una bufanda" dijo Rin. Ante la mirada confundida de Yukio, añadió apresuradamente. "Pensé que sería útil. Quiero decir… se usa para el frío, ¿verdad? Así que quizás te ayude el mantener el calor. Y la calefacción no es muy buena aquí…" Rin se detuvo e inconscientemente puso carita de cachorrito "¿Lo…Lo intentarás?"

"Mmm… ¿me pongo esto en el cuello?" Tuvo que preguntar Yukio.

Rin le miró con cara de pocos amigos "Es una bufanda" como si eso resolviese todo. Yukio suspiró, teniendo otro ataque de tos, pero finalmente se las arregló para ponerse la bufanda alrededor del cuello. Lo hacía sentir agobiado, pero la expresión en el rostro de su hermano detuvo cualquier queja.

Hubo un momento de silencio "¿Necesitas algo más, Yukio?"

Yukio miró a su hermano mayor. Entonces sacó su mano. Rin rápidamente captó el mensaje y la cogió con la suya "¿Te quedas?"

"Mm" Rin asintió, sonriendo suavemente.

No mucho tiempo después, Shiro asomó la cabeza para ver a su hijo mejor… y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro ante la visión de los dos niños pequeños acurrucados juntos, aunque solamente Yukio estaba completamente en la cama. Entonces se detuvo, miraba la masa verde alrededor del cuello de Yukio durante un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y sacar la cámara para darle utilidad a llevarla encima a todas partes.

Los niños pequeños eran una gran oportunidad para tomar fotos.

Al día siguiente, Yukio encontró que la Garganta Desgarrada e Infernal (pendiente de patente) casi había desaparecido, solo un fantasma quedaba. Rin estaba bastante satisfecho al respecto, alegando que fue de ayuda la bufanda, siendo esta la que lo hizo. Todos los demás eran un poco escépticos…

…hasta que el resfriado se extendió por el resto del monasterio y todos los demás terminaron probando la idea de la bufanda y descubriendo que de verdad funcionaba.

Yukio tuvo que sonreír cuando Rin – el único que no fue afectado por el resfriado – lo tomó como derecho para jactarse.

 _De vuelta al presente…_

Yukio se detuvo, saliendo por sí mismo del recuerdo, y finalmente respondió "La verdad, es que fue idea de mi hermano"

Silencio. Todos se giraron a mirar a Rin.

"Estás de broma" Bon no mostraba expresión alguna "¿Ese idiota de verdad pensó en algo inteligente?"

"¡Oye! ¡Puedo tener ideas así también!" protestó Rin.

Bon rodó los ojos "Si, una bufanda es una idea genial. Es muy incómodo. Solo haz gárgaras con agua salada o algo así. Tuviste suerte con la bufanda; seguramente sea lo único inteligente que hizo"

Rin lo fulminó con la mirada "Hoy también tuve una idea inteligente"

"Oh, ¿nos la dices?" se burló Bon.

"La razón por la que le dije a Yukio que se quedara en el dormitorio, además de permitirle descansar" – hizo una pausa aquí para mirar a su hermano poco arrepentido – "fue porque es el primer día de su resfriado y siempre es muy con-ta-gio-so en esta etapa. Dentro de unos días, a lo sumo, apuesto a que todos los de aquí se resfriarán" pausó "Excepto yo, por supuesto"

Yukio tuvo la gracia de parecer avergonzado al darse cuenta de que Rin tenía razón, mientras los estudiantes palidecían. A nadie le gusta estar enfermo, especialmente con un resfriado.

Mientras la clase se distraía de manera rápida y firme del plan de clase al estallar todos en charlas y discusiones, Yukio tocó suavemente la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

Era totalmente una coincidencia que siempre hubiese usado la misma bufanda que Rin le dio hace tanto tiempo – aunque ahora le quedaba mejor – ya que solo sucedió que fue la primera que cogió. Totalmente. Coincidencia. No tenía nada de apego por ella.

A pesar de esto, Yukio no pudo evitar la sonrisa cariñosa que cruzó su rostro.

Unos días más tarde, fiel a la predicción de Rin, la clase entera – aparte del ya antes mencionado medio demonio – habían caído con el resfriado.

Sin mencionar que el uso de bufandas pues Rin había convencido a todos de que tenían que llevarlas (no preguntes cómo, realmente no lo sabían). Bon se veían furioso todo el tiempo; especialmente al día siguiente, cuando la tos casi había desaparecido.

Los otros simplemente se lo agradecieron, especialmente porque vino con una sopa casera de fideos de pollo. Cualquier comida de Rin valía la pena el calor que daba la bufanda.

Sin mencionar la actitud completamente petulante durante todo eso, ante lo cual Yukio solo pudo suspirar.


End file.
